I (Suzuki Airi)
|Last = Do me a favor Debut Album (2018) |Next = }} i''' (アイ) is Suzuki Airi's second album. It was released on December 18, 2019 in two editions: one regular and one limited."鈴木愛理、待望のセカンドアルバム発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi Official Site. 2019-10-18. The album features several songs that Suzuki performed on her live tours and were not released before, including the collaborative song "Break it down" with the rock band Official HIGE DANdism,"鈴木愛理、12月発売の2ndアルバムにOfficial髭男dismコラボ曲収録" (in Japanese). natalie. 2019-09-04. which was pre-released digitally on October 26, 2019 via Apple Music/iTunes."鈴木愛理 New Album「i」より「Break it down」を、Apple Music/iTunes Storeにて先行配信！" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi Official Site. 2019-10-18. On December 4, 2019, the songs "Hanauta" and "Betsu no Hito no Kanojo ni Natta yo" were pre-released digitally."鈴木愛理NEWアルバム収録曲「ハナウタ」「別の人の彼女になったよ」配信開始" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi Official Site. 2019-12-04. The Limited Edition Blu-ray disc includes footage of the Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" concert held at Pacifico Yokohama on June 16, 2019. "Break it down" was selected as the January 2020 ending theme song for HBC TV's Sunday Doki tto!"「Break it down」がHBCテレビ「サンデーDokiっと！」1月エンドテーマに決定！" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi Official Site. 2019-12-27. and TV Saitama's Machikomi."鈴木愛理「Break it down」がテレビ埼玉「マチコミ」1月エンディングテーマに決定！" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi Official Site. 2020-01-08. Tracklist CD #Break it down #Dissolution #Escape #Hanauta (ハナウタ; Humming) #STRONGER #Kimagure (気まぐれ; Fickle) #TRICK #IDENTITY #BYE BYE #Betsu no Hito no Kanojo ni Natta yo (別の人の彼女になったよ; I Became Another Person's Girlfriend) (wacci cover) #Parallel Date (パラレルデート) #Watashi no Migigawa (Takuroku Uta version) (私の右側(宅録うた version); My Right-Hand Side (Home Recording version)) Limited Edition Blu-ray ;Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" (2019/6/16 Pacifico Yokohama) #OPENING VTR #Escape #VTR #Good Night #Get in the Groove #TRICK #VTR #perfect timing #VTR #Candy Box #Hikari no Hou e #VTR #Watashi no Migigawa #Parallel Date #Betsu no Hito no Kanojo ni Natta yo #VTR #Be Your Love #STRONGER #VTR #start again #BYE BYE #IDENTITY #STORY #VTR #Escape #Distance #VTR #No Live, No Life #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #Massara Blue Jeans #Kiss me Aishiteru #Dance de Bakoon! #No Live, No Life #LONG MC #Hanauta ;Bonus Footage Backstage Eizou (バックステージ映像; Backstage Footage) Kimagure【Senmon Gakkou HAL×Suzuki Airi Collab Special Kikaku Saiyuushuu Sakuhin】(専門学校HAL×鈴木愛理コラボスペシャル企画 最優秀作品; Best Work of the Vocational School HAL×Suzuki Airi Collaboration Special Project) Album Information ;Break it down *Lyrics and Composition: Fujiwara Satoshi *Arrangement: Official HIGE DANdism ;Dissolution *Lyrics and Chorus: Ami"【アプカミ#171】モーニング娘。'20MV撮影メイキング・「抱きしめられてみたい」小片、浅倉ボーカルREC・鈴木愛理「Dissolution」ボーカルREC MC : 佐藤優樹 野中美希" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2020-01-16. *Composition and Arrangement: Miyamoto Masayuki ;Hanauta *Lyrics and Composition: Suzuki Airi, Yamazaki Aoi *Arrangement: Miyamoto Masayuki ;STRONGER *Lyrics: Watanabe Yuki, NA.ZU.NA *Composition and Arrangement: NA.ZU.NA ;Kimagure *Lyrics and Composition: Suzuki Airi, Yamazaki Aoi *Arrangement: Honma Akimitsu ;TRICK *Lyrics: Watanabe Yuki, NA.ZU.NA *Composition and Arrangement: NA.ZU.NA ;BYE BYE *Lyrics: Hashimoto Miyuki *Composition and Arrangement: Koshin ;Betsu no Hito no Kanojo ni Natta yo *Lyrics and Composition: Hashiguchi Yohei *Arrangement: Miyamoto Masayuki ;Parallel Date *Lyrics and Composition: Suzuki Airi, Yamazaki Aoi *Arrangement: Saito Neko TV Performances *2019.12.06 Gogo Nama Gogo Uta (Hanauta) *2019.12.08 J-MELO (Break it down) *2019.12.16 Love music (Break it down) *2019.12.17 Premium MelodiX! (Break it down) *2019.12.31 CDTV Special! Toshikoshi Premiere Live 2019→2020 (Break it down) Concert Performances ;Break it down *Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" *Suzuki Airi LIVE PARTY No Live, No Life? *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Dissolution *Suzuki Airi LIVE PARTY No Live, No Life? ;Hanauta *Suzuki Airi LIVE TOUR 2018 "PARALLEL DATE" *Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" *Suzuki Airi LIVE PARTY No Live, No Life? ;STRONGER *Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" *Suzuki Airi LIVE PARTY No Live, No Life? ;Kimagure *Suzuki Airi LIVE TOUR 2018 "PARALLEL DATE" *Suzuki Airi LIVE PARTY No Live, No Life? ;TRICK *Suzuki Airi LIVE TOUR 2018 "PARALLEL DATE" *Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" ;BYE BYE *Suzuki Airi LIVE TOUR 2018 "PARALLEL DATE" *Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" ;Betsu no Hito no Kanojo ni Natta yo *Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" *Suzuki Airi LIVE PARTY No Live, No Life? *AIRI SUZUKI Special acoustic live Listen to "i"! ;Parallel Date *Suzuki Airi LIVE TOUR 2018 "PARALLEL DATE" *Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |December |47 |11,799 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/ja/m/2019-12/p/5/ |} '''Total reported sales: 13,412 Billboard Japan Top Album Sales Total reported sales: 11,513 Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="2" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Hot Albums | align="center" |13 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot_albums&year=2019&month=12&day=30 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Albums | align="center" |13 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlalbums&year=2019&month=12&day=30 |} Trivia *The album was announced on September 4, 2019 in a special live stream on AbemaTV in promotion of her first single "Escape".https://twitter.com/AbemaTV/status/1169222326191149056 *The album's title "i" is a pun on Suzuki Airi's name, as it is pronounced the same way as the first character in her given name, "Ai" (愛). *"Break it down" was chosen as one of the Radio Nippon's powerplay tunes for the second half of December 2019."鈴木愛理「Break it down」がラジオ日本 12月度下期パワーチューンに決定！" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi Official Site. 2019-12-16. Additional Videos Suzuki Airi - Break it down (Dance Shot Ver.) References }} External Links *Discography: Suzuki Airi Official Site, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Albums Category:Suzuki Airi Albums Category:Solo Album Category:English Name Album Category:Theme Songs